


Bedside Manner

by JoeyAndromeda



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: D/s, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyAndromeda/pseuds/JoeyAndromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones takes care of Jim after an unfortunate planetside encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

"Let me just go over this once more," Bones says. "You were attacked by a...?"

"By a giant octopus, yes." Kirk purses his lips, considering. "Or maybe it was more like a jellyfish. Stung like one, anyway."

"May I ask why you were in a position to be attacked by an octo-jellyfish?"

Kirk has already explained this at least five times to as many different crew members, but he dutifully launches into it again. "We were walking by the water's edge, this fucking tentacle grabs Sulu's leg and pulls him in, I dive in, distract the--thing, Sulu swims to safety, I get--" He stops short, not wanting to divulge everything just yet.

Bones sighs. "Jim, did it occur to you that maybe Sulu could save his own ass for once?"

"It may have. But considering I was maybe forty-five percent sure of that and one hundred percent sure I could save him, I went with the safer option."

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"You're kind of an idiot."

"So you've told me. Repeatedly. On numerous occasions."

"Right." Bones unscrews the lid of a jar of ointment. "Well, the burns should heal over the next week or so, and this stuff will keep you comfortable in the meantime." He proceeds to rub the ointment, which feels like Vaseline and smells faintly of lemons, into the red stripes emblazoned on Kirk's arms and chest. It stings a little at first, but then a pleasant cooling sensation kicks in. Kirk sighs happily and relaxes under Bones's firm but gentle touch.

It would seem, in fact, that he's enjoying this a little too much. Kirk has to close his eyes and think of disgusting things to stave off an erection as Bones finishes with his upper body and moves down to his legs, folding back the covers and--oh god--stripping off Kirk's pants, which are burned through in several places from whatever nasty, corrosive substance that thing secreted.

"You could at least buy me dinner first," he says, struggling to keep his voice light. He can feel himself blushing and prays Bones won't notice.

"Don't flatter yourself, kid." Bones's mouth quirks in amusement and _god_ his hands feel so good and Kirk sort of wants to disappear through a rip in the fabric of spacetime, because even the prospect of dying of embarrassment isn't enough to keep his dick from getting hard.

"Okay." Bones finishes with the last burn, a vivid band around Kirk's left ankle, and straightens up. "Is that all of them?"

"Um." This is the part Kirk has been dreading. "Not as such." He's blushing all the way down to his collarbones now, he can feel it.

"Oh god. Don't tell me...."

"Uh, yeah, remember that weird Japanese porn comic I showed you that one time? It was kinda like that."

Bones is making what Kirk has come to think of as his why-me face. "All right, well. I guess you'd better turn over."

"Do I have to?"

"Unless you want me to sedate you, yes."

"Okay, fine." Kirk rolls over onto his stomach, burying his face in his arms. Somewhere behind him, he hears the snap of a latex glove.

"Jesus H. Christ." Bones has removed Kirk's underwear and is holding his cheeks apart, examining him. "That looks like it hurt."

Kirk snorts. "You think?"

"I mean, it's not just--Jim, you're bleeding."

"I suspected as much."

"I'll have to, uh...clean you off. Before I do anything else." Bones's voice is a little unsteady. Kirk isn't sure how much to read into that.

Bones steps away for a minute, presumably gathering more supplies. "This might sting," he warns, and Jim feels something cool and damp sliding down the crack of his ass. It's probably one of those sanitary disposable wipes that Bones uses to clean wounds, and _goddamn_ , Kirk thought those things stung when used on normal injuries. It feels like his asshole is on fire, and Kirk would sell his soul in exchange for never having to think those words again.

Bones lays a comforting hand on the small of Kirk's back when he cries out in pain. "Sorry, sorry," he murmurs. "Just relax, this'll be over soon." Somewhere beneath the fog of pain and humiliation, it occurs to Kirk that he's never known Bones to be this gentle before.

And then that lemony smell hits his nose again, and oh god--Bones's finger, slicked down with the ointment, is circling his hole. Kirk whimpers as it presses into him, sinking in up to the first knuckle--and then the pain fades, and Kirk whimpers again for entirely different reasons.

"Better?"

"God, yeah." Kirk squirms, his erection trapped between his body and the mattress. "Don't stop."

"Jim...?"

"Bones, please." Kirk lifts his head and cranes his neck around to face him, knowing his desperation probably shows in his eyes. He doesn't care, he just wants _more_.

"You sure?" Bones looks uncertain, but also, maybe, like he wants this too.

"You're not gonna make me beg, are you?"

"Oh, I don't know." Bones's mouth curves up in a wicked smirk. "You would if I wanted you to, I can tell." His finger presses deeper, one tantalizing millimeter at a time. "And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind hearing it." His finger crooks, hitting _that spot_ , and Kirk gasps. He's fingered himself before, and had it done to him by a few girls who were adventurous or drunk enough to experiment a little, but it's never been this good. Maybe it's because of Bones's medical expertise; in any case, Kirk's not embarrassed anymore, just hard and desperate and leaking precome onto the sheets.

Bones leans forward, his lips brushing the rim of Kirk's ear. "Do it," he whispers. "Beg for me."

"Please," Kirk whines, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "God, please, I need it so bad, I'll do anything, just please, _please_ \--"

Bones slides in a second finger and presses against Kirk's prostate again. "You wanna come?" Kirk nods frantically, lost for words. "I'll bet you could come just from this," Bones says, punctuating every few words with another twitch of his fingers, "without even having your dick touched."

"M-maybe." He could; he's sure of it.

"You're close, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kirk pants, "gonna come, gonna come--"

"Wrong." Bones's fingers go suddenly, terribly still. "You don't come until I say you can."

"Oh god--what are you doing, don't stop, no, please--" but Bones's fingers are pulling out of him, and Kirk has to bite down on his lip to keep from crying.

"Here's the thing," Bones says casually, peeling off the glove and tossing it into the disintegrator. "I could finish you off like this, and I'm sure we'd both enjoy it." He starts to unfasten his trousers, and Kirk's eyes go wide. "But I'd much rather fuck you."

Kirk offers up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity has suddenly decided to turn this into the best day ever.

Bones strips naked and rifles around in a drawer until he finds a condom. "I should probably be gentle," he says, rolling it onto his cock, "considering you're injured and all."

"You can't." Kirk is up on his hands and knees now, ready and waiting. "I'll die."

"Who's the doctor here, you or me?"

"God, _whatever_ , just fuck me already."

"Needy little fucker, aren't you?" Bones delivers a slap to Kirk's ass, and he moans shamefully. "Yeah, I've seen you, running around with every girl who's willing to put up with your bullshit. Can't go for more than a day without getting off." Bones is behind him now, the tip of his dick positioned at his entrance. "What would you do if I didn't let you come? Not today, not tomorrow, maybe not for a week--and I'd be keeping a close eye on you, making sure you didn't get yourself off or find some girl to do it for you." Finally, _finally_ , Bones sinks into him, filling him inch by inch. "You'd be falling apart by the end of it, you wouldn't be able to think about anything else, and I'd have to let you come just to keep you from doing something stupid and putting the whole ship in danger." Bones pulls out almost all the way and slams back in, and Kirk sees stars. "You'd be begging for it--you'd let me do filthy, despicable things to you, things you never even imagined, just as long as I let you come afterwards." He thrusts again, and Kirk whimpers, his toes curling painfully. "Wouldn't you?" He reaches down and curls his hand around Kirk's dick. " _Wouldn't_ you?"

"Yes," Kirk moans, "yes, I'd do anything, I'm yours, I'm yours."

Bones leans forward, his chest hot against Kirk's back. "Come for me."

Kirk's vision whites out, his mouth opens in a silent scream, his entire body shakes. Bones comes with him, his dick pulsing inside Kirk's ass.

Afterwards, Kirk settles back against the sheets while Bones disposes of the condom. "You realize I'm probably traumatized by that whole alien-tentacle-rape thing, and you just took advantage of me in my weakened state."

Bones rolls his eyes. "Asshole."

"Sadist."

"Bastard."

"Sexual predator."

"Cockslut."

Kirk grins and moves over to one side of the bed. "Come here."

Bones sighs and lies down next to him, feigning reluctance. "I've got work to do, you know," he grumbles. "I can't babysit your ass all day."

"Five minutes ago you were willing to follow me around and make sure I didn't jerk off for a week."

"Look, this isn't gonna work out if you try to hold me responsible for everything I say during sex."

"What do you mean, 'this'?"

"Jim." Bones grips Kirk's forearm, staring at him with those dark, intense eyes. "Please don't tell me this was just a one-time thing."

Kirk's heart flutters inside his chest--he doesn't care how corny that sounds, it's true. "Hey, you may not have meant everything you said during sex, but I sure as hell did."

"You mean...?"

Kirk leans in and presses their lips together. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he's aware of how ass-backwards this is, kissing for the first time after they've fucked, but he doesn't really give a damn. "Yours," he whispers against Bones's lips. "All yours."


End file.
